


this love this hate, is burning me away

by StarInTheCosmos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Ceremonial Duel, Gen, Sad, Songfic, probably not but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarInTheCosmos/pseuds/StarInTheCosmos
Summary: ceremonial duel fic in which i make myself and hopefully everyone else sad by combining it with this one song i haveforgive my poor writing skills, i'm unfortunately more experienced as an artist than a writer,,
Relationships: Atem & Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 1





	this love this hate, is burning me away

_**These lies are leading me astray  
It’s too much for me to stay** _

They split.

For the first time, Atem and Yugi could stand face to face with their own, solid bodies without needing to be in their Soul Rooms.

It would have been quite the joyous occasion, had it not happened under the circumstances that it did.

They stared at each other with serious expressions, preparing themselves for the battle that was about to occur. They knew only one of them would walk away from this.

The duel disks activated.

It was time.

_Can you defeat me, Aibou?_

_**I don’t wanna live this destiny  
It goes on endlessly** _

Yugi activates Bond of the Fellowship and creates a powerful Stronghold. Atem summons the God, Obelisk, and destroys it.

Yugi summons Silent Swordsman. Atem attacks…

But Yugi destroys Obelisk.

Atem summons Dark Magician. Flashes of memories, of Mahaad, swirl through his mind. He ignores them, focuses on Yugi. He is the only thing that matters now.

Yugi plays a card, Gold Sarcophagus of Sealing. It looks similar to the box that once held the Puzzle. He places a card in it. Atem doesn’t know what the card is.

Yugi summons a new card, Gandora, the Dragon of Destruction. Its ability would have easily destroyed Dark Magician, had Atem not had Mirror Force on the field. Gandora’s attack rebounds back to it, and it disappears.

Yugi then uses a magic card to summon a new monster, Silent Magician. Atem utilizes the same card’s effect to bring in Dark Magician Girl. He remembers Mana, now, but shoves the thoughts away. _Focus on Yugi._

He tries using Magicians Unite to attack Yugi, but his partner’s Card of Sanctity powers his Silent Magician enough to defeat his own Magicians.

Silent Magician goes for a direct attack.

And Osiris takes to the skies.

But… Before Osiris can make its attack, the Sarcophagus opens, revealing Monster Reborn. Osiris, having been summoned with the card, fades away.

Aibou… Atem closed his eyes briefly, knowing what was to come.

He lost.

Yugi surpassed him.

_“Silent Burning!”_

_**I see you so please stay strong  
I’ll sing you one last song and then I’m gone** _

Yugi was crying.

He won, Atem could finally move on, but he was crying.

He… Didn’t really want him to go.

Was that selfish of him?

He looked up into Atem’s crimson eyes that had no right to be as soft as they were, silently begging him not to go.

“Aibou…” Atem smiled softly at him, kneeling down and stretching a hand toward him, “The winner should not be on his knees… Stand up. You deserve to be proud.”

“But,” Yugi choked out, “You’re leaving. I can’t be proud about that…”

Atem’s smile didn’t fade, though it did grow sad. “I know. But there is no need to cry. Stand, Aibou.”

Yugi did, finally taking his hand and rising on shaking legs, head bowed. “I don’t… want you to go…”

Atem glanced away. _I don’t want to go, either._

“You…” Yugi began, regaining Atem’s attention, “You’ve always been stronger than me… I don’t know what to do without you.”

“You have proven today that you are plenty strong on your own. I have never been prouder of you, Yugi.”

Yugi couldn’t stop the tears from falling again.

_Atem… Why do you have to go?_

_**I don’t wanna live this destiny  
It goes on endlessly** _

The door to A’aru was blindingly white, but Atem could just barely see faint shapes within.

With his friends cheering him on with varying levels of enthusiasm and sadness, he stepped forward, shedding the form he came to know during the years he spent in the modern world and taking on the thin fabric and gold jewelry of his true form, his cape billowing behind him.

He felt… comfortable in them. More comfortable than he ever had in Yugi’s studded leather.

He didn’t know if he liked that or not.

But he couldn’t turn back. He didn’t have a choice.

_**This love, this hate  
Is burning me away** _

The door closed.

And Yugi was on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this cause i finally read the millennium world arc a few days ago and got inspired  
> my cat was snoring behind me the entire time i was writing this which killed the mood i gotta say
> 
> the song's "This Love, This Hate" by Hollywood Undead in case you were interested in listening


End file.
